Stuck in the Future
by Yzzidotcom
Summary: With an invisible force sealing the well, Kagome must help Sesshomaru care for others or they will both be doomed to be stuck in the future. SessxKag Rated M for language
1. The Well's Request

**Chapter 1**

**The Well's Request**

Kagome's heart was on a rampage in her chest. She had just taken the test that would determine if she passed or failed mathematics for her senior year. Everything was riding on this one test. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the desk as her teacher slowly made his way around the room, giving comments to each student about his or her test score.

'Hurry the hell up and get to me already!' she thought silently, a scowl etched into her face.

Finally, he got to her. "Higurashi…. Well… at least you passed" He handed her the test. A 72%. She groaned at the score, but her attitude quickly changed as she let out a tiny squeal. She passed senior year. She would graduate!

Kagome had no idea how she had done it. Going back and forth between feudal Japan and her home for the past 3 years, she rarely had any time for her studies and she had missed more than half of her schooling. It didn't even matter now. All that mattered was she passed!

As soon as the bell rang Kagome sprinted home to tell her mother of the good news. She couldn't believe it was happening! Inuyasha was extremely pissed off when she had told him that she needed to go home for a week, but she had brushed his feelings aside. Things between her and him had been so unsteady and uneasy. He was constantly leaving the camp to see Kikyo, even after Naraku was defeated. She had pretty much given up hope of them ever being together.

Kagome pushed the negative thoughts from her mind as she climbed the shrine steps to her house. She burst through the door, "Mama! I'm home!" she skipped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Kagome!" Her mother gave her a warm smile. It was so good to have her home for more than a few days at a time. "How was the test?"

A wide smile spread on her face. Her mother immediately mirrored her action. They both squealed and hugged each other.

"Okay, I definitely walked in at the wrong moment." Kagome's brother Souta announced as he walked into the kitchen.

Kagome swept him up in her arms and swung him around. She ignored his complaints and protests as she nuzzled his neck with her hair. She had become very protective over Souta while staying in the feudal era she never got to see him and cared deeply for his wellbeing. "How does it feel to have your sister graduating from high school?" she whispered in his ear as she tickled his tummy.

"Ha..Haha..ha.. Kagome, stop it!" he laughed, making Kagome laugh as well. She put him down, still giggling, and turned to her mother.

"I still can't believe what a crazy ride this has been. Maybe now I can finally settle down here. It is where I belong." Even her words sounded unconvincing to her. She had spent so much time with her other friends in feudal Japan, that she considered that more of a home than in her own time.

Her mother's gaze softened. "You don't have to choose right away, honey. Just know that no matter what you choose, either way there are people that love you." Kagome smiled. They both knew that the well wouldn't allow her to pass forever. One day she would have to make her choice, and unfortunately that time was soon.

Kagome waved her hand and shrugged it off. "What would you guys do without me?" she said sarcastically.

"Well first off I'd take your room!" Souta laughed at the glare he received from Kagome.

The glare quickly faded and turned into a wicked smile. "Why don't we find out from the tickle monster?" she said mischievously.

"Oh, no!" Souta ran past Kagome, and she quickly followed in suit.

Sesshomaru had no idea where he was going. All he knew was he wanted to get away for a while. The western lands had broken out into a civil war and the last thing he wanted to do was get involved. If he chose sides, both would retaliate against him. He just had to let them work it out on their own.

He sat under a tree and sniffed the air. He was near Inuyasha's campsite, and he did not doubt that he would soon come after him to start a brawl. Sesshomaru, however, was not in the mood to battle. He was actually feeling quite depressed lately, and he couldn't figure out why. It seemed that nothing he did would make him the least bit happy, or satisfied. Many things irritated him more than they should have.

He growled to himself. He didn't have time to drown himself in self-pity. He gathered his composure and continued on his way to an unknown destination. He had been wandering around with no exact area in mind, just winging it. He hadn't done that in centuries. He trudged on through the forest his, cold, stoic mask in place.

Sesshomaru could smell the half-breed coming his way. He just was not in the mood for his bullshit today.

"Sesshomaru!" he gracefully turned around.

"Half-breed." He merely stated, tone cold.

"What are you doing here? I should kill you now for just showing your arrogant face here."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Hypocritical is it not?"

Inuyasha's guard lowered a bit and he put Tessaiga down. "What?"

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. 'What an idiot.' "You call me arrogant, yet you assume that you are so much stronger that you could kill this Sesshomaru."

"I could, and I will!" He charged at Sesshomaru, but he nearly dodged his attack with ease.

"Still hasty and idiotic as ever. It is doing you no justice." That made Inuyasha snap. He attacked stronger and quicker, even Sesshomaru didn't have time to block the attack. It grazed his shoulder and he could smell the blood starting to ooze from the wound.

Inuyasha smirked. 'He's been practicing. Or I'm off my game.' He thought. Choosing the latter her brought out his poison whip and flung it at Inuyasha. Not expecting the attack, the whip sliced Inuyasha across the face, making his skin boil and puss and blood seep from it. He screamed in pain, and with that Sesshomaru took his leave.

This feeling of depression had been throwing him off in battles lately. Even his idiotic half-brother had gotten a hit. Maybe there was something he needed….

He couldn't even finish his thought. Being so engrossed in thought, Sesshomaru didn't notice the well coming up in front of him and he stumbled right in.

Kagome was making sandwiches in the kitchen when she felt it. It was a demonic presence coming from the well house. Instantly she assumed it was Inuyasha coming to yell at her for taking her sweet time so she brushed it off and waited for him to come to the house.

"Mama! What do you want on your sandwich?" Kagome yelled into the next room where her mom and Souta were watching TV.

"Turkey and mayo, dear!" she called sweetly.

Kagome turned to the fridge and removed the items she needed. Once the sandwiches were done she took them into the living room and handed them out accordingly. Wondering why Inuyasha hadn't come in yet she made her way to the well house, sandwich in hand.

She took a bite on her way. It was delicious. She opened the door and it creaked open. "Inuyasha? Where the hell are you!? I'm not going home yet so you can make your way back down the well and get out of my sight!" She stomped to the well and looked in. She screamed and dropped her sandwich.

Sesshomaru glared up at her. He was sitting on the bottom of the well indian-style. "Sesshomaru?" she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly believe that this Sesshomaru would come to this place willingly?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no need to be an ass. " She jumped into the well and waited for pink light to come and take her back to feudal Japan. Nothing happened. She jumped in place. Nothing again. 'What is going on here?' she thought.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she were crazy. She caught his look and glared. "Don't look at me like that!" she snapped. "This is how I always get to your time, and look you have broken it!" she sighed. "Take me to the top."

"Do not order this Sesshomaru around."

She glared daggers at him. "If you want to go home you will take me to the top." Her voice dripped with venom. It sounded alien even to her.

He grabbed her wrist roughly and jumped to the top. He threw her to the floor. She stroked her chin in thought. "Maybe if we both jump together it will work. Ready? 1…. 2….3!" They both jumped into the well, but nothing happened. Sesshomaru growled and at the same time Kagome let out a scream.

"Why am I not home?" his voice was cold as he looked at her, searching for an answer. He had no idea where he was and he was not happy about it.

"If I knew what the problem was I would have fixed it already!"

"I know what the problem is." A new voice pierced through the tension in the air. It was a soft voice and very feminine. Kagome felt a very strong presence inside the well, but she saw no one.

Fearing for her life, Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru and wrapped her arm tightly around his. Having felt the action he quickly ripped his arm free of hers and pushed her to the ground. She fell on her but with a 'mmph'.

"And this is why you can't go home, Sesshomaru." The voice said. It was silky and almost sing-song.

His eyes narrowed. "Show yourself coward! This Sesshomaru will rip you to shreds!" He growled and unsheathed his sword.

"Ah, ah ah! The sword flew from his hand and landed outside the well. You have no power in here, Sesshomaru. Now!" Her voice elated. "Wouldn't you like to know why you are stuck here, in the future?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what she was talking about. What did she mean the future?

As if reading his thoughts she let out a hardy laugh. "Silly boy! Where did you think the miko always disappeared too?"

It was true he had always wondered that, but he had never realized that she had been from a different time. She did wear different clothes than the rest of them. He glared at nothing. "What do you want from me?"

She laughed again. "Sesshomaru, powerful yokai, Lord of the western lands" He smirked at the praise she was giving him. "you are arrogant!" his smirk instantly left and was replaced with a growl. "You have no respect for others. You belittle them! You are a sorry excuse for a ruler. You left your own lands in a civil war! You hurt people for no reason. You show no emotions and you let no one in to help!" her voice had risen with every sentence. "You are a disgrace!" she spat. "Which is why" her voice softened. "I have sent you here, to Kagome."

Kagome gasped and bit her lip as her name was mentioned. "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

Even though she could not see the presence she could feel her smiling. "You, Kagome, are warm where as he is cold. You are selfless where as he is selfish. You are kind to others, always helping when you can. While he is cold and heartless to others and avoids any kind of help. You are the opposite if him, and I need you to help me." She chuckled at Kagome's determined face. "I have sealed off this well. Neither if you can return to your time" Kagome gasped. "unless, of course, you complete your mission. I want you to change him. Make him care for at least one person. Make him love another more than himself, and you can return home."

"And what if I fail?" Kagome asked softly.

"You will both be stuck here, in this time, forever. But, I have faith in you Kagome. You have never let anyone down before."

"How will I know if I succeeded in my task?"

"Oh, you will know. You will feel it."

And with that she felt the presence leave the well. Kagome started to climb out of the well and when she was almost to the top he felt someone grab her wrist roughly and pull her up. His eyes were red and he was glaring at her.

"You did this!" his voice was hard and menacing. He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the shrine walls.

"No." she said calmly. "You did."

She felt the fingers around her neck loosen and she immediately ripped them from her neck with her miko powers. Why did she always end up in situations like this? Why did this always happen to her? She started making her way back to her house.

"Where are you going?" she heard him say as she opened the shrine door.

"Home." Was all she said and she left through the door.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru followed her to a place he would have to call home for a long time.


	2. A Shopping Trip

**Chapter 2**

**A Shopping Trip**

"Your time smells bad." Sesshomaru stated in a disgusted tone. He was sitting on the couch, but refused to get comfortable. His back was perfectly straight, his hands folded together in his lab, and his feet straight on the ground.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't smell that great either but you don't hear me complaining." She heard a growl escape his lips. Unlike him, she was perfectly comfortable. Her back was against couch cushions and she was slouched down. Her feet were propped on the coffee table. Sesshomaru looked at her with disgust.

The one thing Kagome was happy about was that he couldn't kill her. He needed her or he would be stuck in this time without a roof over his head and no idea what to do.

"Kids," her mother's voice broke Kagome from her thoughts. "why don't you come and explain to me what happened over a nice hot meal." Her smile was filled with warmth towards Sesshomaru, and to Kagome's surprise he bowed to her.

"Hey why don't you ever bow to me?" she pouted as he gave her a glare.

"I do not respect you." He stated coldly, taking a plate from her mother. He nodded his thanks towards her and she smiled. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone was now seated around the table, but only Souta had started to eat. "Please, let's hear the story." Her mother said, eyes filled with interest.

Kagome started off the story by telling her about how she felt the demonic presence while making sandwiches. "I thought it was Inuyasha so I thought nothing of it." She shrugged and took a bite of her chicken.

"I fell down a well." Sesshomaru stated. He hadn't touched his food, but was staring at Kagome.

She swallowed her chicken, oblivious to his gaze on her and continued. "So when he didn't come in I decided to go to the well house and check." She took a sip of her water. "Turns out it was Sesshomaru sitting down there. I jumped down but it didn't take us to the feudal era. We tried again but nothing happened." She took another bit of her chicken.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, eyes still on Kagome.

Her mother noticed this and smiled.

"So anyway," she continued. "some crazy lady started talking to us in the well. We couldn't see her or anything but I could feel her aura and it was strong." She gulped. "She told us that she sealed off the well and we couldn't pass. She said I was Sesshomaru's opposite and had to change him or we could never go back." She purposely left out the rude things she said to Sesshomaru for her mother's sake.

Her mother didn't look shocked. "I'm not surprised. These things always seem to happen to you, Kagome." Kagome blushed and continued eating her chicken.

Sesshomaru finally averted his gaze and started to eat. It was very good.

As if reading his mind Kagome told her mother the food was really good. She smiled and told her to take more.

Kagome sighed. "So I guess we're stuck with each other for a while, huh?" She looked at Sesshomaru who was staring out the window. She tapped her chin. "You can't wear that, here."

Sesshomaru's head snapped towards her. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" he growled.

She shrugged. "Nothing. We just don't wear those kinds of clothes here. We have to get you to fit in." She swirled her fork around her rice.

"I'm sure he'd fit in some of your father's old clothes."

"No." Kagome's voice was hard. "I don't want him wearing his clothes."

Her mother understood and let the subject drop. She grabbed her purse off the counter and pulled out her wallet. "Best get him some items to wear, no? He might be here a while." She handed Kagome all the money in her wallet. "This is all I have right now. Try to get him as much as you can." She smiled as Kagome took the money.

"Thank you, mama." She smiled back. She looked at Sessshomaru. "Are you done eating?"

He nodded and stood up. "Thank you for the meal." His words were directed at Kagome's mother. She smiled at him.

Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her and the two left to go buy clothes.

Inuyasha was growing impatient. Kagome was a day late and he was worried. He didn't understand what was taking her so long. He wanted to jump in the well and go after her but he didn't want to make her upset. He had already done enough of that.

He didn't understand why every time he went to Kikyou it hurt her. He thought she understood that he loved Kikyou and no one could ever replace her in his heart. He didn't know how he felt about Kagome and he didn't understand it. He knew he loved Kikyou but he felt something else towards Kagome, something he couldn't place..

"Has she come home yet?" Miroku asked, almost giving Inuyasha a heart attack.

"Way to sneak up on me, monk! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Inuyasha kept mumbling to himself about monks and how stupid they are.

Miroku rolled his eyes. The hanyou was constantly getting on his nerves lately. "INUYASHA! Answer my question." Inuyasha's ear flattened on his head.

"No. She hasn't returned yet." He sighed. "Should I go after her?"

Miroku pondered the question. "Yes. We need to get a move on as soon as possible." And with that he walked away, leaving Inuyasha to retrieve Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate and jumped right into the well. Nothing happened. He waited and then jumped out. He was still in feudal Japan. 'What the hell?' He jumped in again. Nothing happened. He scratched his head. The well had sealed itself, no wonder she hadn't come home. Inuyasha sniffed. He could smell his brother's scent through the well and into the future. He was there.

Kagome skipped along the sidewalk with two bags in her hand. They were swaying and she skipped, back and forth, back and forth. It was really starting to irritate him. He didn't understand how he had such bad luck.

"Miko." She stopped skipping and glared up at him.

"That's not my name." She quickly started to skip again as if nothing happened.

He growled. She was so stubborn it irked him. She would not listen to him when he talked, she would not submit to him when he over powered her, and she glared at him every five seconds. He didn't know how much of this he could take.

He grabbed her hand roughly, making her stumble. She almost fell but he caught her before she did. "Thanks." she mumbled and ripped her hand away.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"About..?" She crossed her arms over her chest, a habit that was starting to eat at his nerves.

"About this. Me being here. What are you going to do to fix this?" his gaze was cold and she shifted under it.

She snorted. "What am I going to do? If I'm not mistaken YOU'RE the reason we're in this mess, buddy. You're the selfish one not me. You're the one that has to fix it." She brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at him. He was glaring. "Stop glaring at me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued walking, the skip no longer in her step.

He watched her as she went. He had never met someone who stood up for themselves quite like she did. He couldn't smell any fear on her, only irritation. He didn't like when people didn't fear him and he didn't understand why she didn't. She was turning into a mystery, and he was going to solve it.

"Sesshomaru." His name being called snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up. She had stopped in the middle of the side walk, people passing her on both sides murmuring how rude it was for her just to stand there. "Are you coming?" her gaze was questioning but he didn't hesitate to move towards her. Something about her drew him in.

They quickly fell back into step together. She looked up at him. "So I guess we could hit the mall next. These clothes" she held up the bags. "Will definitely not be enough for your stay here. Plus we have plenty of money left." She grinned. "Maybe if we have extra I can buy Souta a present."

"Hn."

She smiled and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along.

"I'm shopped out!" she huffed, plopping herself on the nearest bench she saw. They had been shopping for hours. She didn't think Sesshomaru would be so picky about clothes, but there he was, hating everything she picked out. Finally she just grabbed things and started getting them whether he liked them or not.

He sat down next to her, taking the bags from her grasp. "Let's leave." He said. He was tired of being out here. People get giving him weird looks and he had no idea why.

She looked at him. "If anyone asks, the marking on your face are tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Yes. They are a form of art on the skin. They are disgusting in my opinion, but no one will believe you if you said you were born with them. Just trust me." She stood up, now only carrying one bag and started for the exit, with Sesshomaru in suit.

They walked in an awkward silence to her house. Kagome kept looking in windows of stores, staring at the beautiful things she wished she could buy. Suddenly she stopped and pressed her face to the window. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The pendent was a huge ruby in the shape of a heart with smaller rubies up the chain. It made her think of the love and she smiled.

Sesshomaru watched as she smiled in the window. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what she was looking at. It was a necklace, like one he had never seen before. He understood why she liked it so much, it was striking. "Come, Miko. Your mother is expecting us home."

She frowned and nodded at him. She took one more glance in the window and started to walk. He looked back at the window and saw the manager of the store take the necklace and show it to another woman. Something in his chest churned, but he kept walking following Kagome's scent.

Her scent was like a cloud of lavender landing on his nose. He had to admit out of everything in this time she smelled the best. He had focused his nose on her scent the whole time, so he wouldn't have to smell the pollution of her home world. He had lost sight of her as he was watching the necklace. He didn't think she noticed. Soon her scent was unreachable to his nose, with all the other scents drowning it out. He felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Panic.

He had no idea how to get around in this world. Someone bumped into him and he growled, frightening them away. When they had first left the house, Kagome had warned him not to go off killing people. It was looked down upon in this society. Being so wrapped up in his commotion he didn't feel the familiar scent coming back.

A small hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around. Who dared touch him? His eyes were tinted with red, but it soon faded when he saw it was Kagome.

"Sorry I got ahead of myself." She blushed. "I had forgotten about you." She wrapped her arm in his and he growled. She ignored it. "Do you want to get lost again?"

He sighed in defeat and let her lead the way.


	3. A Graduation Invitation

**Chapter 3**

**A Graduation Invitation **

Kagome smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming of the future. She had a family and a beautiful house. Her yard was huge and she was chasing two little boys around. Every time their father would come into the picture, though, she could never see his face. This irked Kagome, but there was no doubt that she was happy.

Sesshomaru watched her as she slept. He wondered what she was dreaming about when she smiled, probably being back with her friends. As soon as they had gotten home from shopping she crashed on the couch. Her mother helped him put all the clothes they bought away and showed him to the room he would be staying in. The room was nice, the walls were painted plain white and there was a bed in the middle. The sheets were a cream color and the blanket was green. There was a dresser with a desk attached to it against the wall.

Sesshomaru thanked her for her hospitality. "I appreciate you doing this."

She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He made no move to remove it. "I think you would do my daughter some good, Sesshomaru." She whispered. She removed her hand and handed him a shirt and pants. "Here, put these on. You might as well get used to our attire now." She smiled when he took the clothes and bowed to her. She left him alone to change.

He started to change into the clothes given to him. They were very awkward and uncomfortable compared to his usual attire. The shirt was a button up; the material was soft made of cotton. The pants were made of a denim material, which he heard Kagome call them jeans. He let a small smile grace his lips when he thought of her telling him they would look good on him and he had to get them. He shook his head and let his usual mask cover his face. This girl was making him soft.

He had went down the stairs and sat on the edge of the couch, making sure not to disturb her as she slept. She looked peaceful, less irritating in this state. He rather liked it.

She stirred in her sleep and her brown eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms and legs out, hitting Sesshomaru in the side. Her eyes shot wide open when he was on top of her, hand around her neck.

"It.. it was…" she coughed. "It was an accident!" she choked out. His grip tightened earning a yelp from her. She clawed at his hands. Her mind wandered, wondering how to calm him down. She relaxed and put her hand on his shoulder. She took the other hand and stroked his cheek, right where the stripe was. His eyes turned back to normal, but they were glazed over. His grip on her neck loosened and he leaned into her touch.

His eyes shot open and he jumped away from her. He didn't know what came over him to do that to her. He also had no idea why her touch had that effect on him. It made him feel warm and tingly, something he never felt before. With his demonic speed he disappeared into his room.

Kagome's breathing was erotic. She had no idea what had happened. She wanted to go upstairs to talk to him, but she was afraid that he would attack her again. Her decision made she made her way to the stairs to see what was bothering him,

He heard a knock at his door, and for the first time he smelled her fear. "Come." She slowly opened the door. She stood in the doorway, staring at him.

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't even remember why she had decided to come up here. "Sit." He heard her say. She felt as though her legs were paralyzed. She couldn't move, she was frozen. She gulped. Taking a deep breath she forced her legs to move and jumped onto the bed and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for kicking you." She said softly.

"Hn."

He looked at her. The fear was gone but there was disappointment swirling in her eyes. He grunted. "I overreacted."

She smiled. She had never thought that Sesshomaru would apologize to someone. Sure he didn't really apologize like someone normally would, but for him it must've been hard. 'Maybe he will change.' She thought.

She stood up and walked to the door. When she looked up Sesshomaru was looking out the window, probably missing home. She softly closed the door and left him to his thoughts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was excited. Her friend Yuri called and told her that the date for graduation had been set. It was next Friday, and she couldn't wait. It had been a week since Sesshomaru had been here and nothing eventful had happened. He was slowly getting comfortable living here. Each day, though, they would check the well together, but each time it was still sealed.

She hadn't bothered telling Sesshomaru about graduation, she knew he wouldn't care. They hadn't really talked much during the week, always doing their own things. Kagome had gone to the bookstore to maybe find him something to read to preoccupy his time while she was at school. He had finished the book before she even came home from school.

He had proved to be helpful. He helped her mother around the house when she couldn't be home. He helped Souta with his history assignments when no one else knew the answers. He refused to show her any of this kindness, however. She thought he was only doing it because they were giving him a place to stay. The thought made her mad.

Kagome sighed. She just couldn't focus on her homework. Being home every day now was so different from how it usually was. She wouldn't be sitting here doing homework; she would be with her friends. Her and Sango would be swatting Miroku's hand away and trying to go to the hot spring without him following. She whimpered at the thought. She missed them so much. Defeated, Kagome put her pencil down.

Unconsciously, she went to the well house. There had to be some way she could get back. Now that the well was sealed, she realized she wanted to stay in the feudal era. That was her true home. She jumped in the well and was disappointed when nothing happened.

"No matter how much you try, it won't let you back." The cold voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up at him. He was kneeling on the side of the well looking down at her.

"I want to go home." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't let them, however. After Inuyasha broke her heart she promised herself she wouldn't cry. It wasn't even him she missed. She missed her friends, she missed Shippo, and she even missed Rin.

He jumped down to stand next to her. "You are home." He stated. She knew he was right but she didn't want to believe it.

"Home is where the heart is, Sesshomaru." She bit her lip. She definitely realized now that her heart was in feudal Japan with her friends. Not here.

Sesshomaru sat down in the well. "Hn."

"Do you miss her?" she don't know why but the curiosity was killing her. She needed to know.

Sesshomaru looked up. Kagome was staring at him. "Who?" the question left his lips before he could stop it.

Kagome smiled. "Rin."

He looked down at the well. "She has all she needs at home."

"That's not what I asked."

"But that's what I answered."

She looked at him. She didn't understand him at all. Whenever she asked him a question he always turned it around. He never gave her a straight answer and it irritated her. She wanted to know. "I take it as a yes then."

"Hn."

She smiled triumphantly and then huffed. "I'm graduating next week."

He gave her a look and she took it as if he didn't understand.

"I go to school here in this time and I finished it. It means I get to have a special celebration, like a rite of passage called a graduation." She smiled. "I'm excited."

"Hn."

"My entire family is going.." she hesitated. Was she really going to do this? She took a deep breath. "Would you like to go?" She held her breath, waiting for him to decline the offer.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. She was nervous about asking him this simple question. He would humor her. "It would be my honor." His voice was sarcastic, but she smiled anyway.

In a way it felt like he was slowly loosening up with her. Yes he was always cold and rude, but sometimes he would see something in his eyes that made her think differently. Maybe she was imagining it, but she held onto the hope that maybe he was changing and they would be able to go home.

She stood up. "I have to get a fitting for my graduation gown." She smiled at the thought. She was finally becoming an adult.

She started climbing up the ladder, when she felt an arm slip around her waist and bring her the rest of the way up. She blushed. "Thanks." She muttered softly. Not waiting for his reply and started on her way to the tailor.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome never liked to waste her mother's gas. Every time she was home she always decided to walk to her destination, no matter where it was. The tailor wasn't too far away, one about a mile or two from the shrine.

On the way she passed the store that the necklace she had seen the previous week was in. With new excitement, she skipped towards the store, only to have her excitement leave her in one big wave. The necklace was gone and was replaced with something else. Kagome frowned. Oh how she wished she would've had enough money for that necklace.

Looking at her watch, she decided she had enough time to go inside and see what had happened to the necklace. She opened the door and was greeted by the ring of a bell at the top of the door. The store was empty, and the smell of pumpkin spice filled her nose.

"Can I help you with something?" A man in a black button up shirt with a pink tie asked her. His nametag read 'Taru'.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Taru, I was wondering if that red ruby necklace that was in the window last week had been sold."

He smiled at her in return and motioned for her to follow him to the counter. He seemed to be the only one managing the store today.

He took the necklace out and she gasped. It looked even more beautiful up close. "A woman came in last week asking us to hold it for her.. If you could offer more money, I'm sure we could make an exception." She gave a depressed sigh.

"I'll never be able to afford something like that!"

He gave her a sad smile. "I'll tell you what. If she doesn't come pick it up within a week, I'll save it for you until you have enough."

A large smile spread on Kagome's face. She jumped up and hugged the stranger. "Thank you so much! My name's Kagome!" She held her hand out and he shook it with his own.

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome took her leave, a smile plastered on her face. She had never been happier. Her mind drifted to Taru. As soon as she heard him speak she could tell he was gay. She'd return another time and maybe they could become friends. She smiled.

Kagome checked her watch. She was running late! She ran the rest of the way to the tailor shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she arrived to Olive's Tailor Shoppe she was only five minutes late. "Sorry I'm late, Olive."

"She looked up from her papers. "No problem at all, sweetheart! Here, take a seat while I get my tools."

She disappeared into a back room and Kagome sat and waited. If she was going to afford that necklace she would need to get a job and save some money. There was no way she was going to ask her mother for that kind of money. She knew what kind of financial situation they were in.

Olive returned and told Kagome to stand up so she could take her measurements. "We are going to make sure this is the most memorable day in your life! You will look stunning!" Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, Olive. You're the best!"

She stayed quiet as Olive took the measurements of her neck, her arms, her waist, and everywhere else that would be covered by her gown.

When she was finished Kagome put her coat back on. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't be silly dear; I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Your mother and I have been friends for years, I'm so very happy to do this for you!"

Kagome smiled and thanked her as she walked to the door. When she opened it to walk out she ran into someone unexpected.

Sesshomaru.


End file.
